The New Asakura
by DarkAngelofOtaku
Summary: Yoh's cousin Kazumi is coming for a visit. But she's not coming by herself, she's bringing a ghost! Look's like Yoh's not the only teenage Asakura shaman. Crossover with Negima.
1. Prologue

**THE NEW ASAKURA**

**PROLOGUE**

Yoh Asakura stretched and yawned as he reached into the mailbox of Funbari Onsen to get the mail. Let's see, he thought, thumbing through, water bill, medical catalog for Faust, Rio got an invite to some Chef's convention, hmm? The last piece of mail was from an Asakura, his dad's cousin Sakuya Asakura, to be precise.

Yoh pointed out the letter to Anna to which the hot spring's junior proprietor responded, "well? Aren't you going to open it?" Yoh did just that.

Yoh smiled, "hey! My cousin Kazumi is coming to spend the fall with us!"

"Kazumi?" Amidamaru, who had just appeared, being a ghost and all, inquired.

"You have a cousin?" Morty asked, sticking his head in the office.

Yoh smiled, "sure do, Morty! She goes to some all girls' school. Mahora, or something like that."

"Impressive," Anna remarked, "if she attends Mahora, she must excel in scholastic achievement, seeing as how it is a very excellent school."

Yoh grinned, "yep. I wonder if she still wants to be a journalist. I remember whenever I saw her when we were little; she always had a toy camera with her."

"Does the letter say when Kazumi is to arrive?" Amidamaru asked.

"Let's see… she's coming… tomorrow?"

Ta dah! My first Shaman King story and second all-around story on FFN. For fans of Negima; I figured since Kazumi's last name is Asakura and she makes friends with Sayo, the ghost student, she could be the key to a little crossover attempt. Let me know what you think. She comes in next chapter, but she's not alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEW ASAKURA**

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. I don't own Shaman King or Negima. My apologies.

Chapter 1

The next day…

A girl with cropped red hair walked up to the door of Funbari hot springs. She was sporting a lavender T-shirt, black cargo pants, red socks, and black tennis shoes. "Um… I'm a little nervous…" a meek voice said from beside her. The redhead smiled, "don't worry, Sayo. They might not even see you and if they do, I'm sure they'll like you like the girls back at Mahora."

For the record, Sayo is a ghost. Although I have no idea how her hair went from black in life to whitish sky blue as a ghost. Anyways, the story behind her premature death is quite simple. You see, she died around thirty years ago at around fifteen years of age. Her mother had passed on and her little sister had planted a garden in hopes that she'd somehow come back. One day, there was a terrible storm and Sayo ran out in the torrential rain, without a coat, to protect the garden which embodied her little sister's hopes. She ended up getting sick and dying from pneumonia or something.

Anyways, the redhead rapped on the door to be greeted by a boy in orange headphones, "Kazumi!" "Yoh!" she smiled and glomped her cousin. The two laughed as the fell to the floor, hugging their favorite cousin.

"Well Yoh," Anna said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, "are you going to introduce us?" Yoh rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, "right. Everyone; this is my cousin Kazumi. Kazumi; this is Morty, Anna, Rio, Faust, and his wife Eliza (she's alive in my story. Creative license and all that)." "It's nice to meet you," Kazumi nodded, "but who are they?" "Um… who are you talking about?"Morty asked, nervously.

"Them," Kazumi pointed to the two guardian ghosts, "the weird lizard man and samurai. They're ghosts, aren't they?" The group, save for Anna and the Fausts freaked, "what? You can see them?" "Plain as the nose on my face," she confirmed. Yoh smiled, "this is my friend, Amidamaru and the lizard man is Rio's partner, Tokagero. And who is she? That cute ghost girl behind you?" Sayo blushed. Kazumi smiled, "this is my friend Sayo. One of my classmates. Guess we both have ghost friends, huh?"

There's chapter two for you. I know it's not very long. Anyways, I might bring in Len, Horohoro, and the others next chapter. See you there.


End file.
